


Some Art Poems

by Andymm



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andymm/pseuds/Andymm
Summary: I don't really write, I just like to read.And honestly poems are the less I read, but I had these poems laying around in my computer since a while.I personally don't think they're very good but being new to this site and not having anything on it I said to myself why not.They're a collection mainly inspired by art and experiences from my life.To whomever might read this, enjoy :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write, I just like to read.  
> And honestly poems are the less I read, but I had these poems laying around in my computer since a while.  
> I personally don't think they're very good but being new to this site and not having anything on it I said to myself why not.  
> They're a collection mainly inspired by art and experiences from my life.
> 
> To whomever might read this, enjoy :)

_Hanging gardens of Babylon_

 

Hanging from the sun

Coming down to earth

Rising up again to the blue sky 

Like a dream

With your beautiful flowers and verdant plants

Like ancient babylon and its gardens

Such beauty destroyed

but yet here next to the sea

I can try to image how it was.

* * *

 

_Water Lilies_

 

The essence of New York and its art

Even though the room was crowded

The painting stands out in the room

Not only because it's enormity

The powers that holds and transmits 

There's a bench in front of it

I sit, just stare

It could be seen wall to wall

It didn’t matter that the room was full of people

Everything around just dulls in comparison.

Time past and time I spent staring at it.

Looking at it's details. 

Just mesmerized by it.

Giving complete joy and happiness

For at least a moment in time,

A moment that will always be in my memory.

I would have loved to see Monet’s garden,

The passion a joy that brought him to see his garden 

Someday I hope to find something that brings me that kind of passion

Just like Monet and his water lilies.

* * *

 

_La Maison_

 

Deep into the swiss alps

Outside with the cold wind blowing at my face

The mountains reflecting in the transparent lake

There’s a big backyard and a covered pool

A grass so vibrant  and a sky so radiant

With the sun warming my face

Beyond the covered pool there’s a stair 

It leads to garden where there’re some sculptures 

Some big and some small, all of them white

Behind me there is house

Deep into the mountain

A two-story house called _La Maison_

* * *

 

_An Art Piece_

 

It’s a chaotic difficult place

One that we have to face

It can be dark

Pollution, frenzy, and war

But with a little spark

Earthy bright colors and nature

It can become a hopeful view

Abstracting and creating too

A somewhat elusive image.

* * *

 

 

_The Gallery_

 

White walls with hanging pictures

An art space

 

A Paining expressing itself,

Acrylics on the wall.

bright colors, contrasting each other.

 

A Sculpture posing in the space,

On a white pedestal

shape and volumes shifting in the space

 

An exhibition,

A person walks

Goes around and gawks

With eyes focused,  

On the painting on the wall.

Trying to understand its meaning behind

They don’t get it, 

You don’t need to understand 

Bury your head in the sand 

Let the painting tell you

Let it express itself,

And explain oneself.

 

But they still don’t get it,

Neither do I.

 


End file.
